


Friends like these

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark has some time and Kon has some time. It's still fresh, Kon coming back and all. He knows he's happy to see his son back. It feels good to hang with him and tease him about normal things. It's good to have his son laughing like a normal kid.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 37





	Friends like these

“Now this is more like it.” Clark laughed as he heard the grind of the mixer. “Granted there is no place like the farm.” He plucked lint off of Kon’s back as Kon tried to super speed past him. “And why are you always changing while you move around?”

“First of all?” Kon shot at him with a snort as he returned minus the shirt that had been covered in lint. “Only you think fondly of Smallville Clark I swear to god you’re the only one. The rest of us give that city the side eye it rightfully deserves.” His tone dropped to a tone that Clark would have to be in Gotham not to catch. “Things cooled down my ass.”

“Okay I swear we cleaned up everything.” Clark could accept blame for the incident. He had already gotten hell from it from Lex already. He just wanted to put that behind him. “That was on me my bad I didn’t think Smallville was going to give us a round of freak adventures part two starring Superboy. If I had suspected I would have never let you move there.”

“Dad’s so right about Smallville.” Kon grabbed the remote and flicked it on. Clark noted the speed before Kon settled on baseball and turned the volume very low. “And the second thing we were talking about. Oh my god Clark I can’t believe you’re a prude. You’re the prude parent. Lex’s the cool parent.”

“I have seen Lex pick at you during events about what you’re wearing.” Clark dragged his hand over his face and groaned. “We both pick at you because we’re your parent and both of us don’t understand where you get your sense of decency and manners from.”

“Maybe.” Kon’s fake sob made Clark snort. “If I had been raised in a loving two parent home instead of the royal smack down mess you and Lex like to have-“

“Please we haven’t fought in years and when we disagree we don’t do it around you. You’re our common ground. you don’t understand how much you mean to us Kon.” Clark stopped where he was in his kitchen. “We love you more than anything.”

“Not enough to save your friendship-“ Kon cut himself off before he leaned against the counter. “Okay.” He lowered his head. “I’ll behave. It’s just. I feel so jittery you know? I’m alive.” Kon swallowed. “I’m back and you and Lex didn’t kill each other when I was gone. Lois even wrote a nice article on me. I mean I half expected Lex to drown because of alcohol poisoning or something considering that-“

“Lex’s obsessed with you.” Clark finished. “I knew… he didn’t take it well but it helped that we were working to have you back that we believed that there was a chance to bring you back. Everyone refused to let you go.” He wiped away the tears that teased his eyes before he turned to the crust that he had been trying to work on when Kon had started whizzing around. “Are you actually planning to help?”

“Nah.” Kon hopped on the bar seat with a laugh and Clark rolled his eyes. “Thanks for loving me Dad. You and Lex.”

“We’re not the only ones…” Clark originally wasn’t going to pry but he and Diana were admittedly curious. “So… how’s Cassie?” He gently prodded. “And Tim.” He had known about the entire thing. Only because Lex had told him what Tim was up to then he had tossed the whole Cassie thing in it.”

“Tim? Tim’s good. He’s… well obviously he slipped off the rails for quite a bit. Boomerang and all but he’s smiling again.” Kon said softly. “Cassie’s good too she- wait.” He frowned. “This isn’t about how they are isn’t it. It’s about that.”

“That’s a strange thing to take casually.” Clark admitted. “I can’t really understand what’s going on there so I thought I would ask.”

“I’m not mad about Tim dating Cassie when I was gone. I’m madder at Cassie.” Kon shrugged. “Tim’s my best friend and where his head and Cassie’s head were? I totally get some of it.”

“Then why be mad-“

“Tim’s my best friend but when it comes to things he’s oblivious as hell. He didn’t no that Spoiler wanted to get back together with him. He didn’t notice half the people hitting on him. Red Hood stared at his ass the whole time during a team up and he just thought he was trying to psyche him out. Cassie’s different. She knew because I told her.” Kon stressed as he tapped the counter. “I told her that I liked Tim and- when I was dead she went with Tim.” He hissed. “That’s betrayal right there. It isn’t even that she did it in memory of me or anything.”

“Oh my-“ Clark sighed as he finished the first layer of the pie. “Kon. Seriously?”

“She knew I liked Tim! She knew and she dated him anyway like that isn’t fair!” Kon muttered. “Tim’s dense like a rock! She went and got the guy I certainly couldn’t get and that guy thought I would be bothered that he went with Cassie like- he and I are best friends now we have a shared experience.”

“Oh god no please stop talking.” Clark winced and Kon laughed. “That’s just no.”

“See? Prude parent.” Kon paused. “Wait you can’t talk don’t you and Lex have shared experiences too? Lana? I mean I know he took Lois out early in her career but it he got anywhere.” Kon made a face. “He hasn’t said and I don’t want to but you two have a shared experience and a kid.” A grin spread across his face. “Maybe there’s hope for me.”

“How.” Clark finished the pie with a pattern for the top before he sighed. “Does Lex deal with you? Seriously?” He groaned before he placed the pie in the prewarmed oven. He caught Kon’s look and sighed. “I’m not going to use heat vision on the pie Kon.”

“It’s convenient.”

“It doesn’t bake well that way.”

“I’m sure with practice you will learn.”

“Back to what we were saying.” Clark waved away. “How does Lex deal with you? And what are you going to do with Tim?”

“I just got back give me time. Give him time.” Kon smiled. “Lex talks to me a little like you do but we’ve always clicked. You get it right? Lex’s just happy but he can go stern Papa really fast. When I start up with stories he gives me stories too except those are lessons you know?”

Clark could remember those lessons. He could remember those times. It was strange to think of Lex and him years after everything that had went down but now they had Kon and- he was perfect. He reminded Clark of himself sometimes and sometimes he reminded him of Lex. Losing him had been horrible. Something he never wanted to repeat. He wanted Kon to grow, laugh and smile and love. He snorted to himself before he gestured for Kon to get a fork. He pulled the pie back out the oven and zapped it to Kon’s laughter. “If this sucks we still eat it.” He teased and Kon laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is similar to the Lex one but only in certain things


End file.
